


And It Feels Like My Life Led Right To Your Side

by emphasisonem



Series: Idylwood [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Steve and Bucky finally get together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nearly midnight when they pull up outside of Bucky’s house. Bucky turns to his friend, and the way Steve is looking at him takes his breath away. He knows the answer to the question he’s going to ask before he asks it, but he voices the thought anyway.</p><p>“You want me to take you home?” Bucky questions. “Or you wanna come inside?”</p><p>“Inside,” Steve breathes, leaning forward and capturing Bucky’s lips in a kiss. The brunet allows himself a moment, savoring the feel of Steve’s mouth on his before pulling away with a smile.</p><p>  <b> In which Steve and Bucky <i>finally</i> get together. Sequel to "Who I Am Inside" and all prequel works in the Idylwood series.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for these two to deal with three years of repressed feelings and sexual tension ; ) Hope you like!

Steve’s loading folding chairs into the bed of Cal Danvers’s pickup truck after the fair’s over when he feels a pair of strong arms circle his waist and pull him backward into a warm, solid chest.

“Hey,” Bucky whispers, and Steve can hear the smile in the other man’s voice. He can’t help the slight shiver that runs down his spine as Bucky’s soft lips meet the skin behind his ear.

“Hey yourself,” Steve grins as he turns, kissing Bucky quickly on the lips. “You help me load this stuff up and we can get outta here faster.”

“I’d be happy to,” Bucky replies, grabbing a couple of chairs and getting to work. Steve watches Bucky for a moment, entranced by the graceful movement of his lithe frame. Bucky places the chairs in the back of the truck, then turns and catches Steve staring.

“You know,” Bucky smirks. “We’re not gonna get done any faster if you just stand there gapin’, Rogers.”

Steve feels a blush rise to his cheeks and huffs out a breathless laugh. “Sorry,” he chuckles. “Got caught up for a minute there.”

“Oh, I don’t mind, Steve,” Bucky practically purrs as he saunters back, and Steve’s mouth goes a little dry at the look in the other man’s eyes. “You can get caught up all you like later, but since what I have in mind requires some privacy I think you oughta get a move on.”

Steve blinks a few times, mouth attempting to form some sort of response. Instead he shakes his head and begins loading chairs as fast as he can.

 

* * *

 

“You hungry?” Bucky asks Steve as they climb into his truck once everything’s cleaned up. A few of the other volunteers look at them suspiciously and one woman is glaring at Bucky openly. _Jealous_ , Bucky thinks with a smile. _I would be too if I were you_.

When he turns his attention back to Steve, the other man’s looking at him as though he’s sprouted a second head.

“I thought-” Steve trails off, looking a little dejected.

“Steve, what’s wrong?” Bucky asks, nudging his friend and smiling when the blond looks up. “It’s been a long day, don’t you wanna eat something?”

“I thought you had privacy in mind,” Steve grumbles, and Bucky throws his head back and laughs.

“I think maybe we can squeeze in a stop at the diner before I kiss the breath out of you,” Bucky grins, chuckling at the way Steve’s eyes darken. “It is customary, you know, to take somebody you like out on a date before you ravish them.”

Steve leans toward Bucky, placing a hand on his thigh and nuzzling his neck. Bucky can’t help a quiet gasp as Steve’s lips move up his neck and across his jawline, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses across the skin. Steve stops short of kissing Bucky, but he can feel the blond’s breath ghosting across his lips, a silent promise of more to come.

“I guess we’ll need some energy for that,” Steve whispers, and Bucky’s breath hitches in his throat at the naked arousal he can hear in the other man’s voice. Steve pulls back with a wicked grin on his face. “And who says you’ll be the one ravishing me?”

Bucky’s fumbles to put the pickup in drive, wondering where exactly this side of his usually flustered friend has come from. Not that he minds. Sassy Steve is pretty damn sexy.

 

* * *

 

Steve sits across from Bucky at a booth in the mostly-empty diner, watching the brunet shovel pancakes into his mouth like they’re going to disappear if he doesn’t eat them fast enough.

“You know,” Steve grins. “I’m pretty sure they’re not going anywhere.”

Bucky smiles sheepishly, shrugging as he swallows and says, “Well, I can slow down if you want, but you seemed pretty eager for some alone time, Stevie.”

Steve laughs at the teasing, warmed by the desire he sees in Bucky’s eyes. He marvels for a moment how easy this is. The conversation flows just as freely as it always has between them, but there’s an undercurrent now, an anticipation of what’s to come.

 _This is how it’s supposed to feel_ , Steve thinks. _Being in love._

Steve chokes on a mouthful of scrambled eggs as the thought of love enters his head. Sure he’s known Bucky for years now, but this - whatever’s going on between them - this is new. Too new to even think about calling it love.

Of course, this doesn’t change the fact that love is probably exactly what Steve is feeling right now.

 

* * *

 

It’s nearly midnight when they pull up outside of Bucky’s house. Bucky turns to his friend, and the way Steve is looking at him takes his breath away. He knows the answer to the question he’s going to ask before he asks it, but he voices the thought anyway.

“You want me to take you home?” Bucky questions. “Or you wanna come inside?”

“Inside,” Steve breathes, leaning forward and capturing Bucky’s lips in a kiss. The brunet allows himself a moment, savoring the feel of Steve’s mouth on his before pulling away with a smile.

“Come on,” Bucky says, exiting the truck and then striding toward his front door, Steve right behind him. Steve’s on him as soon as they’re inside, pulling Bucky into a languid kiss. Bucky sighs, opening his mouth and allowing Steve’s tongue to explore. He shivers at the feel of Steve’s arms wrapping around his waist, the other man’s hips rolling into his own. He grips Steve’s shoulders, then runs his hands up Steve’s neck, gripping the man’s short blond hair as he pours everything he feels for his best friend into the kiss.

Bucky pulls back, more than a little satisfied by the way Steve’s eyes are glazed over, his lips red and swollen from Bucky’s attention. Bucky leans forward, capturing Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucking gently. Steve groans and grips Bucky’s hips tighter. Bucky bites down a little harder, fairly certain he can goad the blond into showing him exactly what he’s got. He’s not disappointed as Steve slams him back against the front door, practically growling as he grinds his hips into Bucky’s.

“Steve,” Bucky breathes as the blond’s lips trail down his neck, and he begins sucking what’s sure to be a bruise into the skin. “Steve you’re gonna leave a mark.”

“That’s the idea,” Steve’s voice is low and gravelly and his eyes are dark with lust as he pulls back and looks at Bucky. “Want everybody to know you’re _mine_.”

“Shit,” Bucky whines as Steve resumes his assault on Bucky’s neck, hips bucking as Steve slides his jacket off. The blond pauses to slip off his hoodie and then he’s tangling his hands in Bucky’s hair and pulling him back in for another kiss. Bucky feels like he might drown in this man, but fuck, he’d be glad to drown in Steve forever.

 

* * *

 

“We should probably talk, Steve,” Bucky breathes as Steve pulls away from the kiss to remove the long-sleeved henley Bucky’s wearing.

“Don’t wanna talk,” Steve replies, pulling the shirt up, groaning as Bucky’s hands stop him.

“Steve, hang on a sec,” Bucky’s panting and flushed, but he’s certainly more composed than Steve is in this moment. Steve is desperate, aching for Bucky’s touch, and he’s wondering how the brunet is managing to think straight at a time like this. “Look, not that I don’t really dig this, but we have time. I promise. I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Bucky slips from between Steve and the door, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him to the couch in the living room. He sinks into the cushions, motioning for Steve to do the same. Steve sighs, resigned to talk when all he wants to do is explore the toned planes of his friend’s body.

“I know,” Bucky grins. “Believe me, I wanna get to the fun stuff too, but I need to know some things before we keep goin’.”

“Ok,” Steve replies, a soft smile gracing his features as Bucky twines their fingers together.  

“First,” Bucky begins. “I need to know we’re on the same page here. I’m pretty sure we are, but it never hurts to be certain. I’ve liked you for a long time, Steve. I don’t want either of us getting hurt. This isn’t like a fling for you, right?”

“No,” Steve shakes his head to emphasize this point. “No, I want to give this a shot. I want to be with you.”

“Ok, good,” Bucky huffs out a laugh. “I want to be with you too. Second thing - You’ve only been with Sharon right?”

“Right,” Steve replies, acutely aware of the way Bucky’s thumb is tracing the skin between his thumb and pointer finger in a slow back and forth. Steve can’t remember such a simple touch feeling so good, but _god,_ this does.

“So, you’ve never had sex with a guy,” Bucky voices the thought aloud. It’s not a question, but Steve nods anyway. “Ok. We’ll start slow.”

“Don’t wanna start slow,” Steve knows he sounds like a whiny little kid because Bucky’s laughing softly, but he doesn’t care. “Want you to fuck me.”

“And I wanna fuck you, believe me,” Bucky grins. “But I don’t want to hurt you, Steve.”

“‘M not made of glass, Buck,” Steve mumbles, the familiar heat rising to his cheeks.

“I know that,” Bucky replies, voice gentle. “I know that, Steve, but it’s an adjustment. It takes time to get used to it. We’ll get there, but for now you’re going to have to wait. We both are”

Steve pouts, and Bucky’s really laughing now.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Bucky smirks, voice low as he runs his free hand up Steve’s thigh. “I’ve had _plenty_ of practice being fucked. And I’d love to know what your cock feels like inside me.”

Bucky’s touches are soft, barely there, and yet Steve still feels as though he’s aflame, arousal exploding through his veins. He’d never really considered this. In his mind, Bucky was the experienced one, so he’d be the one topping. The idea of fucking the brunet beside him is actually pretty overwhelming.

“But for tonight,” Bucky continues, “I think we oughta just have some fun. Get used to each other’s bodies. Figure out what we like.”

Steve nods, surging forward and Bucky lets him. Apparently they’re done talking, and Steve’s grateful as Bucky pushes him back, the other man’s weight settling comfortably on him as they move against each other.

 

* * *

 

As much fun as making out with Steve is, how great all the sounds Bucky’s coaxes from the blond are, the couch is not the most conducive place for really making this good for Steve. Which is why Bucky pulls Steve up a few minutes later and drags him upstairs despite Steve’s protests that they’re wasting perfectly good kissing time.

“Easier for me to explore when I have more room,” Bucky purrs as they reach the bedroom. He pulls Steve into a kiss, backing him toward the bed and pushing him gently as the back of Steve’s knees hit the frame. Steve goes down with a soft gasp, looking up at Bucky through his eyelashes, and Bucky has to bite back a groan at the image of Steve looking up at him like that while the blond’s on his knees, Bucky’s cock sliding between those perfect lips.

 _All in good time_ , Bucky reminds himself. _Focus on him right now._

And Bucky does. He undresses Steve slowly, peppering kisses across the hard planes of Steve’s body, worshipping every inch of skin he exposes. Steve is writhing once Bucky has him bare, trembling as the brunet gazes down at him.

“God, you’re perfect,” Bucky breathes, and delights as the blush he’s so used to appears, traveling down Steve’s neck to his chest. “So beautiful, Steve.”

“Bucky,” the blond whines. “Please. Please, I need you.”

“You’re sure?” Bucky grins as though he’s teasing, but he’s serious. This is all brand new for Steve, and he wants to make sure the man’s comfortable.

“Bucky,” Steve groans. “I have been wondering what this would be like for years now. Yes, I’m sure.”

“No need to be a grump about it, Stevie,” Bucky smirks as he slides down Steve’s body, delighting in the cry he teases from him as he finally wraps his lips around the other man’s cock and begins to suck.

 

* * *

 

Steve is going to _die_. At least, that’s what it feels like. His body is on fire, breath coming in short, raspy gasps as Bucky takes him further into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Steve keens, and he’d be embarrassed by the desperate, high-pitched sound if he could form anything resembling a coherent thought.

He watches Bucky bob up and down, working his shaft with lips and tongue. The brunet’s gray eyes snap to his, and _Christ,_ Steve is _absolutely going to die right here in this man’s bed._

Which is a shame because he really, _really_ wants to know how Bucky fucking him feels.

Steve moans as he feels Bucky’s deft fingers graze his balls, hips pistoning forward as one of Bucky’s finger circles his perineum gently.

“Please,” Steve moans, shaking with need. “Oh, _please, Buck._ ”

Bucky continues his ministrations, moving to the puckered flesh of Steve's entrance, pressing down but never breaching the tight ring of muscle. And while Steve appreciates the care, it’s not like he’s never experimented on his own.

“Bucky,” he groans, tugging at Bucky’s hair until the other man slides off his cock with a wet _pop_. “You can go further if you want. It’s-” Steve pauses, blushing, but forces himself to say it out loud. “It’s not like I’ve never had anything up there before.”

“Oh, really?” Bucky asks, grin predatory as he slides up Steve’s body, kissing him gently. Bucky circles slim fingers around Steve’s cock, stroking gently. “Tell me about what you’ve done.”

"Bucky, come on," Steve protests as he tries to pull the brunet in for a kiss, but Bucky jerks back with a wicked grin.

"Stevie, if you don't tell me, I'll stop right now," Bucky teases, slowing his strokes, and Steve whines.

“Fingers,” Steve gasps as Bucky twists his wrist just slightly. “Been doing that sometimes since high school, but-” Steve stops, and he knows he must be red as a tomato as Bucky huffs out a soft laugh.

“Keep going, Stevie,” Bucky rasps, slowing his strokes further, and Steve can't help the whimper that escapes from his throat.

“But after Shar and I broke up, I-” Steve gasps as Bucky speeds up, his hips thrusting into the other man’s hand. “I started using, you know. Toys. Wanted to get used to the feel of something bigger once I wrapped my head around the breakup.”

“And did I have something to do with this sudden interest,” Bucky grins, eyes sparkling with mischief. “In knowing what it would feel like?”

“Yes,” Steve gasps, whimpering as Bucky removes his hand and scoots over on the bed, rummaging in a drawer.

“Toys are fun,” Bucky breathes as he coats his fingers with lube, and Steve shivers in anticipation. “And your own fingers are always a nice touch, but,” Bucky slides down the bed, and then Steve feels the brunet’s fingers against his entrance and moans. Bucky circles a slick digit, teasing, before gently easing the finger past the ring of muscle.

“But somebody else’s fingers always feel better,”  Bucky practically growls. “And a toy can’t beat the real thing.” Bucky kisses a trail up one of Steve’s thigh, stopping before he gets to where Steve needs him most.

“But you’ll find out for yourself soon enough,” Bucky breathes, then swallows Steve down as he pushes the finger in deeper, and Steve can’t help the moan he sobs out as Bucky crooks his finger and grazes his prostate.

 _“Fuck,”_ Steve whimpers. “Oh, fuck _, Bucky_.”

Steve’s body is a live wire, muscles straining as Bucky pushes him closer to the edge much faster than he likes. But it’s been a long time since he’s gotten any, and Bucky’s so good at this it’s almost obscene.

“Buck,” he moans, panting as he thrusts into Bucky’s mouth. “Gonna- oh, _god_ -gonna come.”

He means it as more of a warning than anything, but Bucky just sucks his cock harder, and the thought that Bucky wants it, wants to taste Steve, has his orgasm slamming through him, completely shattering whatever composure Steve has left.

 

* * *

 

Bucky shivers as Steve comes, the taste of the other man overwhelming his senses. He can feel the clench of Steve’s muscles around his fingers, and _fuck_ , he is looking forward to knowing how that feels the first time he enters Steve. But this, right now? Steve gazing at him like he’s the most precious thing in the world as Bucky slides up beside him and kisses him? That’s more than enough for Bucky. That’s _everything_.

“That was,” Steve gasps, smiling in a way that makes Bucky go a little weak in the knees. “Jesus, that was incredible. What the hell did we waste so much time for?”

Bucky laughs, pulling Steve into his side, letting the blond catch his breath. “There’s not a single moment I spent with you that felt like a waste, Stevie.”

“You sap,” Steve grins up at him, blue eyes shining, and then he’s kissing Bucky slow and deep. Bucky revels in the way Steve’s lips mold perfectly to his, the way the other man’s hands feel as they grip him tight. Bucky inhales sharply as one hand begins to move lower.

“Steve,” Bucky breathes, hips bucking of their own accord as Steve wraps a hand around his cock. “You don’t have to worry about me, I’m all right.”

“Bucky,” Steve smiles, and _god_ , the look in the blond’s eyes sends fire racing through Bucky’s veins. “You made me feel _really_ good. Let me return the favor.”

“Steve,” Bucky begins to protest as the other man slides down his body. “Really, you don’t-”

“I want to,” Steve breathes, and Bucky shudders as Steve’s breath hits his erection. “Please let me make you feel good. Let me try.”

Bucky nods, gasping as Steve runs his tongue tentatively up Bucky’s shaft before taking his cock into his mouth. It’s messy, but what Steve lacks in experience he makes up for with enthusiasm and his attention to detail. After about fifteen minutes, the blond has settled into a steady rhythm and has figured out some of the things that drive Bucky crazy, like the way Steve pulls back and digs his tongue gently into the slit at the tip of Bucky’s cock.

“Christ, Steve,” Bucky moans as the other man swallows him back down, increasing his speed, and it’s all Bucky can do not to thrust into Steve’s mouth. He threads his hands through Steve’s short hair, guiding him gently, and it’s not long before Bucky’s shouting his release. It must surprise Steve a little because some of the come drips from his mouth, but he manages to swallow down most. He pulls back, catching the remaining drops on his bottom lip with his thumb and sucking the digit into his mouth, all while keeping eye contact with Bucky.

“Jesus, you’re so hot,” Bucky whines, sitting up and pulling Steve into a kiss, shivering at his taste on the blond’s tongue.

“That was good for you?” Steve asks, eyes downcast, and Bucky finds the sudden shyness so endearing he might cry.

“Yeah, Steve,” Bucky replies with a smile. “Yeah, that was good.”

“I just,” Steve stammers. “I’ve never done that and you’re _so_ good at it and-”

Bucky leans forward, silencing Steve with another kiss.

“Steve, honey,” Bucky grins. “It was wonderful. _Really_.”

Bucky pulls Steve down beside him, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm as Steve lays his head on Bucky’s chest. Bucky listens as the other man’s breath slows and evens out, chuckling as Steve begins to snore lightly.

Bucky tightens his grip a little and allows himself to drift, the rise and fall of Steve’s chest against his side lulling him to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really, really appreciate all the love and encouragement I've gotten for this series, and it's such a joy to write. Remember, the only reason this series even exists is because someone made a suggestion, so if you have an idea, by all means tell me in the comments or message me on my [tumblr](%E2%80%9Cemphasisonem.tumblr.com%22).


	2. It's About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing, trying to let people know you’re fuckin’ me without having to say so by giving me a buncha hickeys?” Steve groans, hips bucking as Bucky wraps a strong hand around his cock. “Fuck, Bucky.”
> 
> “I think it’ll get the point across,” Bucky breathes as he maneuvers so that he can kiss down Steve’s chest. “Besides, technically, I’m not fucking you. Not my fault people make assumptions, Stevie.”
> 
> “You know, we might run into my mother for god’s sake,” Steve grouses, still fucking into Bucky’s hand and the brunet laughs.
> 
> “Then I guess it’s a good thing your mom likes me, huh?” Bucky teases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today has been a good writing day for me :) Hope you guys like this update!

Steve wakes before Bucky, slipping out of the other man’s bed quietly and digging his cell out of his jeans pocket. He knows it’s early, but there’s a phone call he needs to make, and he knows she’ll be awake. Steve leaves Bucky’s bedroom, wandering into the guest room down the hall and finding the contact. He takes a deep breath and calls.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Sarah chirps after a couple of rings. “I was wondering if I might hear from you today.”

Steve can practically hear the sly smile in his mother’s voice and groans aloud before he can stop himself. “The rumor mill’s already churning? Jesus, I thought I might be able to give you a heads up before you heard.”

“Well, you and Bucky have certainly provided it with some grist over the years, but you know it moves faster when the gossip’s actually true,” Sarah chuckles, pausing for a moment before asking, “It is true, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know what exactly people are saying, but, uh,” Steve exhales. “We left the fair together last night and had kind of a date at the diner. We’re definitely giving it a shot. Us. Being together.”

“Oh, honey, that’s wonderful,” Sarah replies, and Steve finally relaxes. He knows his mom likes Bucky, knows she accepts her son fully, but he’d still been kind of nervous to tell her even though she’s known how he feels about Bucky for almost as long as Steve has. “It’s about time, really. How are you?”

“Happy,” Steve smiles, thinking of the brunet sleeping in the next room over, already aching to be back in his arms. “Really happy, ma.”

“That’s all I could ask for,” Sarah replies. “You two will have to come around for dinner soon. I’ll tease Bucky for a change instead of you. How does that sound?”

Steve can’t help cracking up at that. “That sounds great, ma. I’ll call you later and we’ll figure out when, ok?”

“Ok, honey,” Sarah says. “I’ll let you go. Have a good day and I love you.”

“Love you too, ma,” Steve smiles, ending the call.

“Who ya talkin’ to so early in the mornin’, Rogers?” Steve hears Bucky call from down the hall. “You’re wastin' prime cuddle time, ya know.”

Steve chuckles, shaking his head as he heads back to Bucky’s bed.

 

* * *

 

“Mmm, mornin’,” Bucky grins as Steve walks through his door, still gloriously bare, and crawls back into bed with him. Bucky pulls the blond close, kissing him deeply as he rolls his hips into Steve’s.

“We should get up and get ready for the day,” Steve murmurs against Bucky’s lips, making no move to stop Bucky’s hands from sliding down and cupping his perfect ass as they rock together. Steve’s breath hitches as their cocks slide against one another, and Bucky smiles as he pulls back.

“It’s Sunday, Stevie,” Bucky replies. “Our shops are closed on Sundays. Besides, you and I both know that as soon as we leave this house we’re gonna have to answer about a thousand questions.”

Steve stiffens in his grasp, but Bucky refuses to let go as Steve tries to wriggle from his arms, frowning.

“Hey, hey,” Bucky soothes, cupping the younger man’s face in his hands. “Never said I minded. I just wanna enjoy you a little longer before I have to share.”

Steve’s soft chuckle morphs into a breathy moan as Bucky begins to kiss along Steve’s neck, sucking small bruises into the other man’s neck.

“What are you doing, trying to let people know you’re fuckin’ me without having to say so by giving me a buncha hickeys?” Steve groans, hips bucking as Bucky wraps a strong hand around his cock. “ _Fuck_ , Bucky.”

“I think it’ll get the point across,” Bucky breathes as he maneuvers so that he can kiss down Steve’s chest. “Besides, technically, I’m not fucking you. Not my fault people make assumptions, Stevie.”

“You know, we might run into my mother for god’s sake,” Steve grouses, still fucking into Bucky’s hand and the brunet laughs.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing your mom likes me, huh?” Bucky teases.

“You’re such a shit, Barnes.”

“But I’m _your_ shit,” Bucky smirks before sliding down Steve’s body and swallowing his cock.

 

* * *

 

“Do you two _have_ to be in cute couple mode right now?” Sam groans as he walks behind his friends. They’d agreed to meet up for lunch so that Sam could separate the fact from the fiction - Sam had assumed that Bucky hadn’t _actually_ slammed Steve back against his truck and made out with him in front of the cleanup volunteers, but it never hurt to know for sure - and Sam’s very much regretting this decision.

“Yes,” Bucky grins at Sam over his shoulder before pressing a quick kiss to Steve’s cheek. Steve just giggles and swats playfully at Bucky’s chest as the brunet wraps an arm around him.

“I swear to god, if you two don’t knock it off, I’m asking for my own table,” Sam grumbles, but he’s smiling. Even if they are kind of obnoxious, it’s nice to see Steve really genuinely happy. Besides, Sam likes Bucky and thinks he’s been exceptionally good for the blond in the three years they’ve all known each other.

“Good, then I won’t accidentally play footsie with you while I’m trying to play footsie with Steve,” Bucky chuckles as he holds Steve tight.

“You’re ridiculous, Barnes,” Sam sighs, moving to walk beside Steve. “Did you know your boyfriend is ridiculous, Steve?”

“He’s not,” Steve pauses, then glances over at Bucky. “Hey, we never really talked about it. Are you my boyfriend now?”

“You askin’ me to be your boyfriend, Rogers?” Bucky smirks, and Sam’s sorry he even said the word out loud because Steve has come to a complete stop outside the diner and he’s smiling at Bucky like they’re the only two people in the world.

“Well, we’re trying this whole together thing, right? We’re not seeing anyone else. So, yeah, I guess I am,” Steve replies. “What do you say?”

“I say yes,” Bucky grins, kissing Steve deeply. Sam just shakes his head and keeps walking.

“I’ll just go ahead and get us situated with a table,” Sam grouses, but honestly, he’s trying hard not to laugh at how completely cheesy his friends are. “You two take your good old time, really.”

 

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky decide to head back to Steve’s for a bit after lunch. They’re walking hand-in-hand down Main Street, doing their best to ignore the curious stares, when they run into Sharon.

“Hey, guys!” Sharon beams, and suddenly every eye on Main Street is turned in their direction, waiting for Sharon’s reaction. Bucky can feel it, and he’d sort of like to shout at everyone to mind their own goddamn business. But that’s not the way it works in Idylwood.

“How’s it goin-” Sharon stops when she sees their fingers twined together, eyes widening as they meet Steve’s. “Are you?”

“Together?” Steve smiles, but Bucky can see the tense set of his shoulders. Steve and Sharon are good now, but Bucky knows the idea of telling Sharon is something Steve’s probably freaking out about. The blond still cares deeply for his ex, and Bucky’s sure he’s worried about her reaction. “Yeah.”

Sharon stands still for a moment, absorbing this information, before launching herself at Steve and hugging him tightly. Bucky releases Steve’s hand, chuckling as his boyfriend (god he _loves_ that he can call Steve his boyfriend now) wraps his arms around Sharon. It’s sort of a surreal moment for Bucky, so he can only imagine how Steve feels.

“Oh, that’s fantastic,” Sharon smiles as she pulls away. She then surprises both of them further, pulling Bucky into a hug. “Honestly, it’s about time.”

Bucky can’t help but throw his head back and laugh at that sentiment because those are his thoughts exactly.

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s half asleep on Steve’s couch a little later that afternoon, the blond spooning him from behind, when he feels Steve rocking his hips forward just slightly, his strong hands trailing gentle touches up and down Bucky’s thighs.

“Mmm,” Bucky hums as he grinds against Steve, delighting in the sharp intake of breath by his ear. “Whatcha doin’ back there?”

“Just enjoying my boyfriend’s stunning physique,” Steve teases, and Bucky rolls so that they’re facing each other, effectively pinning Steve against the back of the couch.

“Oh, I like this game,” Bucky breathes between kisses he he slides his hands up Steve’s shirt, loving the way the blond trembles at his touch. “I wanna play.”

“Bucky,” Steve sighs as the brunet begins kissing his neck, tugging his long-sleeved t-shirt up his torso. He pulls back, and Steve helps him pull it over his head.

“Christ, you’re beautiful,” Bucky breathes before capturing Steve’s lips with his own and coaxing them open with his tongue. He explores, his pace languid and easy, and Steve follows his lead, whimpering when Bucky pulls away.

“Relax,” Bucky chuckles, pulling off his sweater and the t-shirt beneath it in one go. He maneuvers them so that he’s below Steve, and the blond looks a little hesitant about this development.

“What?” Bucky smiles, leaning up to kiss along Steve’s neck. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, I mean, I still don’t really know what I’m doing,” Steve admits, blushing.

“You know enough, Steve,” Bucky grins, pulling the other man down, reveling in the comforting weight settling into him, the feel of Steve’s skin against his own. “Go ahead and take the lead. Part of this is going to be figuring out what you like so that we can figure out what _we_ like together. Besides, I know you’re _dyin'_ to kiss me.”

“Gotta work on that confidence problem of yours, Barnes,” Steve smirks, and then he’s wrapping his arms around Bucky, smiling as his lips claim Bucky’s.

 

* * *

 

Steve is a big fan of the way Bucky’s writhing beneath him and a _huge_ fan of the whimpers he’s coaxing from the older man’s mouth as he grinds his clothed erection into Bucky’s. Their kisses have taken on a desperate, heated air, and Steve wants to be everywhere at once.

When he’s kissing Bucky’s lips, all he can think about is sucking marks into the skin of the other man’s chest. We he’s peppering Bucky’s chest with kisses, nibbling lightly at a nipple and admiring the way Bucky arches into him, all he wants is to be tonguing his way into the other man’s mouth. When he’s gripping Bucky’s ass, he longs for the soft strands of his dark hair, and as he tugs at those strands all he wants is to grasp those firm globes of flesh. It’s the best series of dilemmas Steve has ever faced in his life, and he cannot get enough.

“I think,” Steve rasps out as he pulls his mouth from Bucky’s neck, admiring the line of hickeys he’s responsible for. “That we should probably take this to my bedroom.”

“Whatever you want, Steve,” Bucky gasps, still grinding against Steve’s thigh, and Steve kind of can’t believe how desperate and wrecked Bucky looks because of _him_. He feels a swell of possessive pride in his chest. _I did that_.

 

* * *

Once Steve stops thinking about how he has almost no experience with men, he’s _incredible_. That’s what Bucky thinks anyway. Sure some of his touches are a little fumbling at first. Yes, he has a tendency to hesitate until Bucky says go for it. But god, once he turns his brain off and just goes with what he feels, Steve is _magnificent_.

Bucky always knew being with Steve like this would be good. The sparks between them were always too intense, the feelings too strong for it to be anything but wonderful. But the way Steve moves against him, the way he seems to just _know_ how to touch Bucky once he lets himself go is perfection.

“Do you wanna fuck me, Steve?” Bucky groans as Steve slides out of his jeans, then begins working on Bucky’s as they tumble into his bed. “Because I would be about a thousand percent on board with that plan. If you want to. But no pressure.”

Steve laughs as he slides Bucky’s jeans down his legs, slowly, lingering touches sending a shiver down Bucky’s spine.

“Actually,” Steve grins. “I, uh, kind of wanted to try something.”

Bucky’s more than a little intrigued by this.

“And what’s that?”

“Well, um,” Steve’s blushing now as Bucky sits up and runs a gentle hand along the blond’s arm. “I was wondering if we could try rimming? You know if you’re into that. It’s something I’ve actually done before with, uh, with past partners. I’m mean, _I’ve_ done it, but I’ve never been on the receiving end, so.”

Bucky chuckles at Steve’s sheepish smile as he tries avoid mentioning his ex’s name while they’re in bed together even though they both know the blond’s only had one partner. “I’m absolutely on board with that, sweetheart. Do you want to go first or should I?”

Steve doesn’t answer, just uses those incredibly strong arms to flip Bucky onto his stomach.

“Oh, shit,” Bucky’s voice is high and breathy as he feels Steve spread his cheeks and begins kissing his way up Bucky’s thigh. “Guess that answers that question.”

Steve kisses the puckered flesh of his entrance gently, and Bucky shivers at the feel of his breath. Then Steve’s tongue is circling him, slow and gentle, and a broken moan leaves Bucky’s lips before he can bite it back.

Bucky grinds down into the mattress as Steve’s tongue laps at him, driving him ever closer to orgasm. He has the fleeting thought that Sharon must have been one satisfied woman before Steve’s tongue breaches his entrance and he loses the ability to think about anything other than the feeling of the slick muscle inside of him.

Steve pulls back, gripping Bucky’s hips and tugging until his ass in is up the air. Then he’s tonguing back into Bucky, a hand reaching to grip the older man’s cock and stroke him.

“Oh, god,” Bucky cries out, shuddering as Steve works him over, his release rushing toward him faster than he’d like. “Oh, _god_ , Steve, don’t stop.”

Steve curls his tongue, and Bucky can feel just a slight edge of teeth and then he’s spilling over Steve’s hand and onto the sheets.

 

* * *

 

Bucky kisses Steve deeply once they’re lying side by side, wrapping slim fingers around his cock. Steve groans, hips thrusting forward.

“That was amazing, Steve,” Bucky sighs with a smile. “You’re full of surprises, honey.”

Bucky pulls away, and Steve whines at the loss of his hand. Bucky just smirks as he moves down Steve’s body, trailing kisses along his stomach, breath ghosting over Steve’s erect member before he pushes Steve’s hips upward.

“Hold on to your knees,” Bucky croons, and Steve does so without hesitation. “Tell me if this position gets uncomfortable for you.”

“Oka-ay, oh, _fuck,”_ Steve cries out as Bucky licks a wet stripe across his perineum and then begins circling Steve’s entrance with his tongue. Bucky is _way_ too good at this, probably better than Steve will ever be, and he’s going to come way too soon. Bucky works him open, tongue fucking into his hole with practiced ease. The brunet’s a hell of a tease, though, backing off and tonguing at Steve’s balls and perineum every time Steve’s cries indicate that he’s close.

“Bucky,” Steve moans, as the brunet’s tongue circles him again before the slick muscle dips back inside him. “Bucky, _please_ , I need to come. Please don’t tease anymore.”

Bucky doesn’t. He picks up the pace, adding a finger and stroking Steve’s prostate, and Steve is coming untouched a few minutes later, crying Bucky’s name.

 

* * *

 

Bucky hops out of bed, asking Steve where he keeps linens and towels, and then exits the room. He returns a moment later with a damp washcloth to clean them both up before pulling Steve into his arms. He runs his fingers through Steve’s silky blond hair, savoring the warmth of the other man’s body against his.

“What do you wanna do for dinner?” Bucky asks, kissing Steve’s temple. He’s surprised as Steve begins to shake in his arms. He looks down and sees that Steve is _laughing_ _at him._

“Is something funny, Rogers?” Bucky smirks, trying and failing for indignant.

“I’m sorry,” Steve wheezes as he looks up at Bucky, blue eyes dancing with merriment. “I’m sorry, it’s just. You just made me come so hard I think I almost blacked out and now you’re asking me what I want to have for dinner. It’s just sort of surreal is all.”

Bucky chuckles, leaning down to kiss Steve, loving the way the blond just melts into him.

“That was a lot of activity, Rogers,” Bucky grins as he pulls back. “Forgive me if I’m kind of hungry.”

Steve chuckles, kissing Bucky before rolling out of bed.

“Let’s go see what I’ve got in,” Steve grins, slipping on his boxer shorts and Bucky does the same. “You’re gonna need more energy for later anyway.”

“Is that right?” Bucky smirks, sauntering toward Steve and wrapping an arm around his waist, trailing his lips up the blond’s neck to his ear. “You’ll need to feed me up good then, Stevie. Because I’ve got _quite_ an appetite.”

Steve shivers, taking Bucky’s hand and leading him to the kitchen, ignoring Bucky’s laughter at the big dumb smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Long Haul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Am I going to get free flowers every time you visit me now?” Sarah asks with a sly smile, and Steve can’t help but giggle at the flush that colors Bucky’s cheeks. It’s a rarity to see the other man blush, which is a shame because the rosy pink of his cheeks really is a lovely sight.
> 
> “I feel like you’d call me a suck up if I brought you free flowers all the time,” Bucky manages to quip with a shy grin, and Sarah throws back her head and laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought I forgot about this one. As if I could lol. I have a bunch of stuff I need to do after work, so you guys are getting this a bit earlier than I anticipated. Hope you're ready for a super sappy, fluffy update because that's what you're getting :)

“You look nervous,” Steve grins as he and Bucky head up the steps to his mother’s front door.

“That’s because I am nervous, Steve,” Bucky huffs, shifting the flowers he’s holding in his left hand to his right.

“Buck, my mom already loves you,” Steve chuckles as he knocks on the door, then turns the handle. “You hang out with her without me half the time for god’s sake.”

“It’s different now,” Bucky hisses. “This is the first time I’m here as more than your friend and I don’t want to fuck it up.”

“You’re ridiculous, Barnes,” Steve whispers with a smile as he steps through the door, shouting a hello to his mother. Bucky follows, shutting the door behind him. Steve can hear him take a deep breath, and the blond  can’t help but smile. Of course, Bucky’s being silly, but the fact that he’s concerned with how this dinner’s going to go warms Steve from the inside out.

“Steve!” Sarah exclaims as though she hasn’t seen him in months, barreling toward him and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Hiya, ma,” Steve chuckles as he wraps his arms around her, returning her embrace. Sarah steps back and smiles up at her son. Then her blue eyes, so like Steve’s own, flash over to Bucky, lingering on the bouquet of sunflowers in his hand.

“Am I going to get free flowers every time you visit me now?” Sarah asks with a sly smile, and Steve can’t help but giggle at the flush that colors Bucky’s cheeks. It’s a rarity to see the other man blush, which is a shame because the rosy pink of his cheeks really is a lovely sight.

“I feel like you’d call me a suck up if I brought you free flowers all the time,” Bucky manages to quip with a shy grin, and Sarah throws back her head and laughs.

“Anyone not sucking up to their future mother-in-law is a fool,”Sarah chuckles, and now _Steve’s_ the one blushing, red as a tomato as usual, because _Christ_ , he and Bucky have been official for all of a week and a half and his mother’s already talking about being an in-law like it’s a sure thing.

“You’re so right, Sarah,” Bucky smiles, gray eyes darting to catch Steve’s, and the brunet’s actually got the nerve to wink at him. “Come on, we should get these into a vase and then we can help with dinner.”

 

* * *

 

“You all right?” Bucky whispers as he and Steve set the table after catching up with Sarah for about half an hour. “You looked like you were about ready to combust earlier.”

“I’m fine, I just,” Steve sighs, running a hand through his short hair after he sets down a plate. Bucky follows with cutlery and a napkin “I was afraid you’d be freaked out, so I freaked out.”

“Why would I be freaked out?” Bucky laughs softly, bumping his hip into Steve’s until the other man’s eyes meet his.

“It’s a little early to use the term mother-in-law, don’t you think?” Steve’s grin is rueful and his eyes are unsure. Bucky wraps an arm around Steve’s waist, kissing his temple gently.

“I don’t mind,” Bucky smiles. “That’s  just how moms are sometimes when they want their kids to be happy. Really, it doesn’t bother me, Steve.”

Of _course_ , it doesn’t bother Bucky. Because he’s completely in love with the man standing beside him. Because he’s known it for the better part of a year now, and he knows that this is the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with if Steve’s willing to give him that chance. Because he knows Sarah _is_ going to be his future mother-in-law as long as Steve wants him forever too.

And of course, it’s too soon to talk about this. You don’t talk about things like love and marriage and happily ever after when you’ve only been a couple for ten days or so. But Bucky’s known Steve a while now, has had years to fall for the tall blond with the shy smile and the kindest heart he’s ever come across.

So, no, Bucky doesn’t think it’s too early to use that term at all. But he’ll keep that to himself for now.

 

* * *

 

Steve doesn’t look too happy when Sarah banishes him to the living room after dinner and asks Bucky to stay and help with the dishes. Bucky smiles at the blond, trying to project _It’s ok, I don’t mind_ even though he’s more than a little anxious. Bucky knows Sarah likes him, knows that the older woman has always liked the idea of her son with Bucky. He knows being nervous about this chat is silly, but he can’t help it.

“It’s funny,” Sarah begins as she soaps up a serving dish. “The first time he brought Sharon here to meet me he was cool as a cucumber.”

Bucky nods, staying silent because he knows Sarah’s not done yet.

“Of course, he was only a kid, then. What did he have to worry about? Nobody’s thinking seriously about the long haul at sixteen, are they?”

“No,” Bucky replies, taking the dish from Sarah and toweling it dry before setting it on the rack. “I don’t suppose they are.”

“Are you?” Sarah asks, blue eyes intense and inscrutable, and god, it’s uncanny because Bucky knows that look so well.

“Yes,” he answers, voice a little shaky. He clears his throat and tries again, and the word is strong and sure this time “Yes.”

“Good.” Sarah’s eyes soften and her lips quirk into a smile. “Because Steve is too.”

 

* * *

 

“What’d you guys talk about?” Steve asks as he and Bucky head back to Bucky’s place, fingers threaded together. Bucky shrugs, gray eyes smiling.

“You mostly,” Bucky replies, voice soft. Steve tugs the brunet closer, brushing his lips against Bucky’s cheek.

“She ask you what your intentions are?” Steve teases, chuckling. “Whether or not you’re planning on asking for my hand?”

“Not exactly,” Bucky grins, giggling as Steve’s eyes widen. “Steve, honey, relax. It’s not like she interrogated me. She just wants to know you’re taken care of. She’s a good mom.”

“What exactly did she ask you?” Steve’s eyes are narrowed, and Bucky knows he won’t be able to get out of this question with vague half-truths. He sighs, shoving the hand that isn’t holding Steve’s into his pocket even though he knows that’ll be a dead giveaway to Steve that he’s nervous about what he’s going to say.

“She asked me if I was thinking about the long haul,” Bucky replies, tightening his grip on Steve’s hand a little. Steve stops, so Bucky does too. They face each other on the sidewalk, and Steve’s blue eyes roam Bucky’s face as though his answer will be there.

“What did you say?” he finally asks, moving into Bucky’s personal space, nose bumping against Bucky’s as he tilts his head downward.

“I said yes,” Bucky whispers. Steve lets go of his hand then, tangling both of his in Bucky’s hair and kissing the brunet as though his life depends on it. Bucky surrenders completely, letting Steve take control, letting the blond’s soft lips coax his open. He wraps his arms around Steve, pulling the blond closer, and groans softly when Steve tugs his hair.

Steve pulls back and rests his forehead against Bucky’s, breath coming in shallow pants.

“Come on,” Steve finally says, grabbing Bucky’s hand and tugging him along. “Let’s go home.”

Bucky’s heart swells as he nods and falls into step with the blond. _Home_.

 

* * *

 

They don’t talk as they enter the house and make their way up to Bucky’s bedroom. Steve thinks words might actually be sort of superfluous in this situation anyway. His entire body is thrumming; it’s like electric currents are singing through his veins. He pulls Bucky to him as they enter the bedroom, kissing him soft and slow and deep. Pouring everything he feels into each of his gentle movements. He cups Bucky’s face in his hands, relishing the feel of Bucky’s lips on his, the stubble scratching at his jaw as they kiss.

“I love you,” the words tumble out of Steve’s mouth when he pulls away like they can’t bear to stay bottled up inside of him anymore. He steps back, but Bucky’s already there, arms around him, lips trailing down Steve’s neck, and Steve groans as Bucky’s teeth graze the skin.

“Say it again,” the brunet whispers as he pulls Steve toward his bed. “Please, Steve.”

“I love you,” Steve breathes as Bucky begins to unbutton his shirt, feather light touches leaving trails of fire along Steve’s skin. “Bucky, I love you.”

Saying out loud what he’s felt for nearly two years lifts a weight from Steve that he didn’t realize he’d been carrying. Because the truth of the matter is that Steve can’t imagine a day going by without talking to Bucky, without watching his gray eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles, without this man who’s become the best friend he’s ever had. He can’t, but more than that he doesn’t _want to_. And the look on Bucky’s  face makes it clear that Steve will never have to imagine life without him if he doesn’t want to.

Bucky’s smile in this moment is brighter than anything Steve’s ever seen, illuminating his handsome face and stealing Steve’s breath. “I love you too, Steve. So much.”

And then Bucky’s mouth is on his and they’re falling back onto the bed together.

 

* * *

 

Bucky can’t take his eyes off Steve as the blond slowly slides into him. Steve is flushed and gleaming, eyes dark with want. His hands are tight on Bucky’s hips, probably tight enough to leaves bruises, and Bucky moans at the thought of Steve marking him.

“You ok?” Steve groans as bottoms out, stilling to give Bucky a moment to get used to the feeling of fullness.

“Better than ok,” Bucky chuckles breathlessly. “You can move, Steve. I’m ready.”

Steve nods, panting as he pulls back and pushes forward again, so gentle it takes Bucky’s breath away. They move together in perfect tandem, slow and easy, coaxing each other toward release without hurry.

Bucky figures they have all the time in the world now.

 

* * *

 

“Are we gonna freak out about how soon we said ‘I love you?’” Steve asks as Bucky lies beside him after they’ve finished having sex. _Making love,_ Steve’s brain supplies. _Might as well call it what it was_. “Because if we are, I’d kind of rather get it over with now.”

“No,” Bucky rolls over and wraps an arm around Steve, smiling up at him. “And I don’t know about you, but I’ve been waiting to tell you that for a while now.”

“Yeah?” Steve grins, leaning down to kiss Bucky when he nods. “Me too.”

“Glad we cleared that up,” Bucky sighs, snuggling in close. “I think you and I have played it cool with each other long enough anyway. I like that we don’t have to anymore.”

Steve runs a hand through Bucky’s hair, grinning at the hum that escapes the brunet’s lips.

“Hey, Buck?”

“Yeah, Steve?”

“I love you.”

Bucky’s grip on him tightens and Steve doesn’t think he’s ever been happier than he is right now.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, friends. And thank you for reading :)


	4. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get out of my kitchen,” Steve rasps with a laugh as he pulls away. “You’re incorrigible and you’re a terrible distraction. Go straighten up the living room. Set the table. Dust somethin’. I can’t have you in here threatening the most important dinner I’ve ever made.”
> 
> “You’re such a drama queen, Rogers,” Bucky chuckles, stealing another kiss before pulling himself out of Steve’s lap. “But fine. I’ll get outta your hair and make myself useful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The length of time between updates on this one is SHAMEFUL, my god, I'm so sorry. I hope the absurd levels of fluff and sappiness help to make up for that.

Steve’s fairly certain he’s about thirty seconds away from an anxiety attack when there’s a knock on the back door as he bastes the turkey for Thanksgiving dinner. He shouts out a quick, “Come in,” too keyed up to stop what he’s doing and open the door himself. Sure, he’s met Bucky’s mother and sister a couple of times - they visit now and again - but this is his and Bucky’s first real holiday together, the first time their families will be together, and Steve wants everything to be perfect.

“Hey there,” Bucky smiles as he slips through the door, closing it against the cold wind blowing outside. He strides over to Steve, placing a quick kiss to his cheek and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Bird’s lookin’ good. Smell’s amazin’ in here.”

“Thanks,” Steve grins, glancing at Bucky as he finishes up basting, then shuts the oven door. He wanders over to the kitchen table with Bucky in tow and slumps into a chair.

“Stevie, you all right?” Bucky chuckles, walking over and placing a hand below Steve’s chin, tilting the blond’s face upward. “You look a little worried.”

“I just want today to go smoothly,” Steve replies, grasping Bucky’s hand and squeezing gently. “Wanna make a good impression.”

“Oh, honey,” Bucky giggles, settling into Steve’s lap and wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck. “You got nothin’ to worry about. My ma and Becca already love you. And I have no doubt that you’re gonna put together the best spread those two have ever seen. Neither of ‘em can cook worth a damn, ya know.”

Steve throws his head back when he laughs, so naturally Bucky snatches the opportunity to kiss and nip at his neck. Steve shudders, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s waist.

“Better knock that off, mister,” Steve warns, narrowing his eyes as Bucky smirks. “Last thing I need is to burn dinner because you’re so damn handsy.”

“Just wanted to show you how thankful I am for you,” Bucky quirks a brow, lips curving into a suggestive smile before he captures Steve’s lips in a languid kiss. Steve sighs as Bucky’s mouth moves against his, tightening his grip on his boyfriend as Bucky grinds his hips down on Steve’s lap.

“Get out of my kitchen,” Steve rasps with a laugh as he pulls away. “You’re incorrigible and you’re a terrible distraction. Go straighten up the living room. Set the table. Dust somethin’. I can’t have you in here threatening the most important dinner I’ve ever made.”

“You’re such a drama queen, Rogers,” Bucky chuckles, stealing another kiss before pulling himself out of Steve’s lap. “But fine. I’ll get outta your hair and make myself useful.”

Steve smiles at Bucky’s retreating form, as he begins to let himself relax just a bit.

 

* * *

 

Bucky’s not really sure what the hell Steve was so damn worried about. Sarah and his mother get along like a house afire, and Becca and Bucky fall into their standard routine, teasing each other mercilessly throughout dinner, much to Steve’s obvious amusement.

Once the blond sees that everyone is well-fed and content and has a couple glasses of wine, Steve finally begins to really relax. Bucky watches the tension melt from his broad shoulders, sees the way his smiles and laughter come easier the longer they’re all together, and his heart swells.

Later, as they’re all eating pieces of the delicious pies Sarah brought along, Becca actually stands up with her wine glass in hand.

“So, I know we did the standard Thanksgiving toast thing at the beginning of the meal, but I wanna say somethin’,” Becca grins at each of them in turn.

“‘Course she does,” Bucky mutters, rolling his eyes at Steve and grinning as his boyfriend snickers.

“I’m about to be nice, James, so I’d thank you to can it for once,” Becca smirks. Bucky rolls his eyes again, spreading his arms in a go-ahead motion. “Obviously, more often than not, we’re makin’ fun of each other. Neither of us is great at the touchy-feely stuff.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Winnie murmurs to Sarah and the two of them chuckle quietly, smiling apologetically as Becca glances over at them, head tilted.

“Anyway,” Becca continues. “I just wanted to say that I’m thankful for you, Steve. It’s been a long time since Bucky was this happy. I might not always act like it, but I love my idiot big brother. I’m glad he’s got a guy like you in his life and that you were both good enough to have us here for dinner. Here’s to many more holiday dinners together.”

Bucky swallows against the lump in his throat as they all clink their glasses together, smiling at his sister as she takes her seat. “You sap.”

Becca just smiles. “You’re one to talk with the way you look at Steve.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky insists on his mother and Becca heading back to his place while Sarah’s preparing to leave.

“I oughta hang back,” Bucky explains. “Help Steve clean this place up.”

“Clean this place up,” Becca smirks, hands on her hips. “Right. I’m sure that’s what you two will be doing.”

“Go get your coat, Rebecca,” Winnie says in a tone that both of them know means no arguments will be tolerated. Bucky smiles gratefully, pulling his mother into a hug.

“Thank you for comin’,” Bucky breathes. “This was such a nice Thanksgiving, and it really means a lot to both of us that you were here.”

“Of course, honey,” Winnie smiles as she pulls back. “You found yourself a good one. I hope you’ll bring him along whenever you visit us.”

Bucky nods, releasing his mother and stepping back as she takes her coat from Becca and pulls it on.

“I’m glad you’re happy, sweetheart,” Winnie smiles. “You know, I miss you every day, but this place suits you. So does Steve.”

“I miss you too, ma,” Bucky replies. “And thank you, both of you. I’ll see ya both at home in a bit.”

“We won’t wait up,” Becca giggles, winking as they follow Sarah out the door.

 

* * *

 

“I swear to god, Barnes,” Steve huffs as he feels the brunet press up against his back, wrapping strong arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck. “If you think you’re gettin’ any before we clean this up, you’ve got another think comin’.”

“Stevie, baby,” Bucky smiles as he tugs the blond close. “I’m hurt. I have every intention of helping you clean up this mess _before_ I ravish you.”

“Oh, yeah?” Steve turns in Bucky arms, a smirk gracing his handsome features as he places a quick kiss to Bucky’s lips. “You’re gonna ravish me, huh?”

“Mhmm,” Bucky hums, leaning forward to nuzzle against Steve’s neck, trailing kisses up toward the blond’s ear. “I think you’re ready for it, honey. If you want it.”

“If I-” Steve’s mouth is bone dry all of a sudden, and he’s having a little trouble breathing. “Are you sayin’-”

“Yeah, baby,” Bucky purrs right by Steve’s ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and sucking gently, and Steve can't help the way his hips jerk or the way he gasps. “You’re gonna get what you’ve been wantin’ if you still want me to fuck you.”

“Christ, Buck,” Steve groans as the brunet bites down on his earlobe, chuckling darkly.

“Better hurry with those dishes, Stevie,” Bucky smirks, walking back toward the dining room to collect the serving dishes, and it takes every ounce of Steve’s restraint to keep rinsing off glasses and plates and silverware instead of striding out after Bucky and dragging him upstairs.

 

* * *

 

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky gasps, laughing as the blond pushes him onto the mattress once he’s stripped them both of their shirts. “You’re certainly in a hurry.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Steve giggles, crawling up Bucky’s body and humming as the brunet’s lips meet his own. Bucky sighs, carding his fingers through Steve’s hair and pulling the blond against him, savoring the solid feel of Steve above him.

“I love you,” Bucky murmurs against Steve’s lips as they part for air, chests heaving, hands wandering across each other’s bodies. “God, I love you so much, Steve. Gonna make this so good baby, gonna take such good care of you.”

“Bucky,” Steve gasps as the brunet flips them so that Bucky’s straddling his hips. He takes his time, kissing and nipping and sucking bruises into Steve’s flesh, mesmerized by the soft sounds of pleasure escaping Steve as the blond writhes below him.

“Buck, honey, _please,_ ” Steve moans. “I need you. Need you so bad.”

“Gonna get me, baby,” Bucky breathes, smiling as he begins unbuttoning Steve’s jeans, sliding them down his body. He lets Steve help him out of his own jeans, and soon enough, their hard lengths are sliding against each other, the friction driving the breath out of Bucky’s lungs.

“So beautiful, sweetheart,” Bucky whispers as he pulls away for a moment, grabbing the lube from Steve’s bedside table and coating his fingers liberally. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful. Turn over for me, love.”

Steve does, groaning as one of Bucky’s slick fingers circles his entrance and begins to push slowly past the tight ring of muscle. Steve fists his hands in his sheets, grinding his hips into the mattress as Bucky opens him up.

The relief Steve feels when Bucky turns him onto his side and finally, _finally,_ ** _finally_** slides into him is immense. Bucky’s breath is warm and sweet against the back of his neck as the brunet begins to thrust gently.

“You all right?” Bucky whispers, placing a soft kiss to Steve’s neck, and Steve shivers as Bucky’s cock grazes his prostate.

“Jesus,” Steve breathes. “Yes, god, Bucky, this is- I feel- God, it’s so _good._ ”

“Tell me how you want it, honey,” Bucky’s voice is low and raspy, and Steve whimpers as the brunet fists his cock and begins to stroke.

“Harder,” Steve moans as Bucky twists his wrist. “ _Please, Bucky.”_

“Whatever you want,” Bucky groans. “Give you anything, Steve.”

 

* * *

 

The way Steve’s shaking against him, the _sounds_ he makes, it’s all driving Bucky crazy. The brunet’s desperate for release, desperate to make Steve come apart in his hands, but at the same time he never wants this moment to end, wants to remain wrapped up in this man forever.

He figures that, at the very least, they’ve got forever.

“Bucky,” Steve whines, hips stuttering as Bucky picks up the pace. “God, honey, I’m so close.”

“Gonna come for me, Stevie?” Bucky’s voice has gone to gravel, and he loves the way Steve shivers against him. “Come on, then, baby. Wanna feel you. Wanna fill you up, sweetheart.”

“Christ,” Steve shudders, jerking in Bucky’s arms. “Oh, _Christ, Buck_.”

And then Steve’s coming, moaning Bucky’s name and a string of curses through his release, and Bucky’s right behind him, groaning into the back of Steve’s neck as he spills into the blond, gasping for air.

Bucky pulls out after a few moments, and the soft moan that escapes Steve makes Bucky wish he could take him again, right here and now. Instead he rolls out of bed and pads into Steve’s bathroom, returning with a damp washcloth to clean them up and then curls up beside Steve.

“Please come back to my place,” Bucky pleads, employing the sad puppy face he knows Steve’s helpless to resist. The blond groans, laughing as he shoves Bucky gently, and Bucky presses because he’s pretty damn sure Steve wants to spend the night wrapped up in each other’s embrace just as much as he does. “Come on, Stevie, don’t make me sleep alone tonight.”

“It won’t be weird for your mom and Beck?” Steve asks. “I mean, I don’t wanna make ‘em uncomfortable.”

“Oh, right, because they think we just hold hands,” Bucky rolls his eyes, smirking. “Please, Steve?”

“Twist my arm,” Steve mutters, pulling himself out of bed. “We gotta shower, then. I’m not going back to your place smellin' like sex while they’re still up. 

“But I _like_ it when you smell like sex,” Bucky purrs, standing up and then leaning in to kiss Steve, slow and filthy. The blond’s blue eyes are bright and glassy when Bucky pulls away, and he has to blink and shake his head a few times to regain focus. Bucky’d be lying if he said he weren’t a little bit proud of that.

“Well, then,” Steve rasps as he steps back, clearing his throat. “I guess you’ll just have to rectify the situation once we all go to bed tonight.”

Bucky grins at the flush coloring Steve’s cheeks, wondering how the hell he got so damn lucky as he follows Steve into the bathroom. “I guess I will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Say You'll Move In With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I-” Bucky runs a hand through his dark hair and tries desperately to remember how to breathe. “The thing is, I’ve been thinkin’ about you and me and our... situation.”
> 
> “Our situation?” Steve asks, a small smile playing at his lips as he takes a sip of coffee. “And which situation is that?”
> 
> “Our living situation,” Bucky exhales, trying not to panic as Steve’s eyes widen in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry for the delay. Things have been a bit crazy lately, so it's been tough to carve out the time to write anything longer than those little autumnal ficlets, but I'm doing my best. Hope you guys like this chapter! It gets a little bit angsty in the middle, but naturally I can't leave anything unresolved for long :)

Bucky can’t help but smile as he feels strong arms wrap around his waist one Sunday morning about a week before Christmas. He leans back against Steve’s solid frame, humming low in his throat as the blond’s large hands slide up his shirt, caressing the skin of his abdomen as he kisses Bucky’s neck.

“Gonna burn the French toast if you keep that up, Rogers,” Bucky sighs as Steve’s hands dip just below the elastic waistband of his sweats, teasing the sensitive skin of his pelvis.

“Forget the French toast, and come back to bed,” Bucky can feel Steve smiling against his neck as his hands travel even lower. “Or, if you’d prefer, we could just fuck in the kitchen.”

“Dirty boy,” Bucky groans as Steve’s strong fingers circle his rapidly hardening cock. “ _Fuck_ , Steve, feels so good.”

“Got myself all wet and loose for you when I woke up alone,” Steve whispers as he nips at Bucky’s earlobe, laughing low and raspy when Bucky shudders. “You could just shove me up against the counter and take me. Right here, Buck.”

“Are you tryin’ to kill me, Steve?” Bucky gasps out a laugh, his hips bucking as Steve increases the pace on his cock. “Christ, hang on, and let me turn off the burners.”

 

* * *

 

“So, I wanted to run somethin’ by you and get your thoughts,” Bucky grins at Steve over the table after they’ve shared a shower and he’d managed to get the French toast cooked.

“Yeah?” Steve replies, muffled because he’s got a mouth full of bacon. “Whazzat?”

“Well, I-” Bucky runs a hand through his dark hair and tries desperately to remember how to breathe. “The thing is, I’ve been thinkin’ about you and me and our... situation.”

“Our situation?” Steve asks, a small smile playing at his lips as he takes a sip of coffee. “And which situation is that?”

“Our living situation,” Bucky exhales, trying not to panic as Steve’s eyes widen in shock. “Not that we have to move in together, like, tomorrow. I just. I’ve been thinkin’ about it and wonderin’ if you’ve been thinkin’ about it.”

“Well, sure,” Steve answers, a shy smile on his lips. “I’ve thought about it. I just didn’t expect it to come up so soon, I guess.”

“I think it’d be good,” Bucky grins, reaching across the table to take Steve’s hand. “Aside from the fact that there’s really no reason for each of us to have his own home-”

“Oh, come on!” Steve interrupts, throwing his hands up and sighing. “You’re being _way_ too practical about this. You gotta _romance_ me, Barnes.”

“If you’d let me finish,” Bucky raises his brow, pursed lips hiding a near-smile. “Aside from that fact, I’d like to wake up to you _every_ morning instead of just _most_ mornings. I wanna fall asleep with you on our couch when we’re up too late watchin’ TV. I wanna fold laundry with you and do yard work with you and argue about which one of us is gonna get up on a ladder and clean the gutters.”

“That’s it, sugar,” Steve giggles, leaning forward to kiss Bucky’s forehead as he rises with his empty plate in hand. “Talk dirty to me, I love it.”

“I’m bein’ serious,” Bucky squawks, attempting indignance. It’s hard, though when Steve sets his plate down and walks around the table to deposit himself in Bucky’s lap, nuzzling against his neck. “Like an ill-behaved golden retriever puppy, you are.”

“I know you’re bein’ serious,” Steve chuckles, kissing Bucky’s cheek. “I just like funnin’ ya. Of course, we should move in together. We’ll start plannin’ for it after the holidays?”

“After the holidays sounds perfect,” Bucky smiles, pulling Steve in for a kiss. “Now up off my lap. You’re already late for work, and you’re gonna make _me_ late.”

 

* * *

 

“‘M gonna have to install a dishwasher,” Steve mumbles a few days later, snuggling up against Bucky as they watch TV on Steve’s couch after dinner that night.

“To increase the value of the house for when you sell it,” Bucky replies, carding a hand through Steve’s hair. “Smart move.”

“Wait, what?” Steve’s suddenly wide awake and sitting up straight as he regards his boyfriend. “What do you mean for when I sell it?”

“Well, one of us is gonna have to sell,” Bucky replies, looking a little miffed. “Or find renters. I just thought since I don’t have a mortgage on mine and it’s closer to your mom’s-”

“That I would just up and sell the house I saved for years to buy?” Steve demands, surprised at the anger bubbling in his chest. “You just assumed I’d be the one packing up my whole life and moving?”

“Five blocks over, Stevie,” Bucky soothes, reaching out to take the blond’s hand. Steve jerks away, standing and heading for the kitchen. “Steve, hey, come on.”

“No, you come on!” Steve exclaims, turning once he reaches the sink to see Bucky standing in the doorway like a deer in headlights. “I’ve lived in this town since I was a kid, Buck. I worked hard to be able to qualify for the mortgage on this place. I have memories here, and you just want me to sell it?”

“Honey, I-” Bucky tries to interject, but Steve can’t seem to stop. He knows he’s overreacting, but he’s lost control and he doesn’t think he can rein this in.

“Don’t you “honey” me right now,” Steve fumes. “Why your house? Because your grandfather left it to you?”

“Well, that is a part of it, Steve,” Bucky snaps, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes narrow.

“You have the flower shop!” Steve shouts, waving his arms. “What, you came up here a couple times a year to see him for dinner and suddenly it has all this sentimental value?”

“My dad grew up in that house, Steve!” Bucky’s yelling now, and _Jesus_ , how did Steve let himself get so out of control on this that he’s made Bucky mad. Bucky who never shouts at _anyone_ , even the most impossible clients that walk into his flower shop, is shouting at _him_. “He grew up there, and it’s nice to have something that was his once!”

Steve’s mouth snaps shut, eyes downcast as he wills himself not to cry. Of _course_ , Bucky’s attached to the house - it’s one of the few things he’s got left of his father, who’d passed when Bucky was in his mid-twenties. It’s not something they talk about much, but Steve knows it’s a sensitive topic.

And if anyone should be aware of how hard losing a dad is, it’s Steve. But instead of approaching this with anything remotely resembling sensitivity, he’d flown off the handle.

“Bucky, I-” Steve starts toward him, coming to an abrupt halt when Bucky raises a hand.

“Don’t,” Bucky exhales through his nose. “Not right now. I’m gonna go back to my place, all right? We should both cool down. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

“Please don’t-” Steve calls, but Bucky’s already out the kitchen door, the wood slamming solidly behind him. “Ah, fuck.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky curls up in his bed, blankets wrapped around him tightly, thinking and missing the warmth of Steve’s arms around him.

Yes, he’s always had a soft spot for this house. He remembers holiday dinners sat around his grandparents’ kitchen table fondly, remembers the way his father moved around the place with ease. George Barnes had always seemed lighter here in this small-town home than he had at their place in Brooklyn, and Bucky wants to hang on to those memories.

But as he lies alone in his bed, wishing desperately he hadn’t walked out on his and Steve’s first real fight like a spoiled, selfish child, Bucky knows he’d give it up in a heartbeat if that’s what Steve wants.

Bucky loves this house, but Steve is his future. And if Steve really wants to build their future together in the house that he purchased instead of the house Bucky’s grandfather left behind, Bucky will go gladly.

Decision made, Bucky drifts into an uneasy sleep, eager for morning to dawn so that he can apologize to Steve and fix this mess.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Sam soothes Steve the next day as they stand behind the register, talking in hushed tones so that the handful of customers milling around don’t overhear. “Look, every couple has arguments. You tell him you’re sorry for for yellin’ at him. He’ll apologize for makin’ assumptions. You’ll work through it. You love each other.”

“I just-” Steve sighs, running a hand through his hair. “God, I can’t believe I overreacted like that. And I was so goddamn insensitive. That’s not me.”

“You did work hard for that house, Steve,” Sam replies, reaching out and patting Steve on the shoulder. “And yeah, you could have handled it better, but he shouldn’t have assumed anything without talking to you first.”

“I guess,” Steve shakes his head, circling the counter and heading out into the store to rearrange some displays so that he’s got something to focus on other than how absolutely shitty he feels. It’s not working, but at least he’s being productive while wallowing inside his head.

 

* * *

 

Bucky takes a deep breath before pushing through the front door of the hardware store, flinching as the bell rings and Sam’s eyes dart up to look at him. They’re a little accusatory, which Bucky understands. Sure, Sam’s Bucky’s friend too, but the guy’s known Steve since they were twelve, so of course he’s protective of the blond.

“Hey,” Bucky grins, holding up a bouquet of yellow roses to let Sam knows he comes in peace. “Your partner around? I need to talk to him.”

“Office,” Sam’s tone is clipped, but there’s a smirk forming at a corner of the man’s mouth that makes Bucky heave a sigh of relief. “And you better not upset him here at work.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Sam,” Bucky grins as makes his way behind the counter and knocks softly on the office door before turning the knob. Steve’s sitting at his desk, head in his hands as he pours over some papers spread across the surface. His bright blue eyes flicker up, softening when they meet Bucky’s.

“Hey,” Steve whispers, as he stands. Bucky walks into the office, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

“Hey,” Bucky replies, striding to meet Steve halfway, arms open wide. Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist, sighing as the brunet enfolds him in a tight embrace. “I’m so, so sorry, Steve.”

“I’m the one who oughta be sorry,” Steve mumbles into Bucky’s shoulder, tightening his grip on the brunet. “God, I don’t know what the hell happened. That should have been a reasonable conversation, and I just lost it.”

“Hey,” Bucky whispers, kissing Steve’s temple. “It’s all right. I shouldn’t have just assumed you’d move into my place. That was stupid and selfish. I should have asked you what you wanted.”

“Well, at least you weren’t stubborn and insensitive,” Steve laughs, his breath ghosting across Bucky’s neck, soothing the brunet. “And what you want matters too. God, Buck, I really am sorry. I didn’t think.”

“Neither did I,” Bucky replies, carding gentle fingers through Steve’s hair and kissing the top of his head. “If I had, I would have stayed last night. I shouldn’t have just left like that.”

“I get why you did,” Steve answers, pulling back with a soft smile on his face as he takes the bouquet from Bucky. “But if we’re gonna live together, we have to agree that neither of us can just leave in the middle of an argument. We gotta work through it. Together.”

Bucky nods, leaning forward to capture Steve’s lips in a quick kiss.

“Together,” he breathes against Steve’s lips. “I love you, Steve.”

Bucky can feel Steve’s slow smile against his mouth. Love you too, Buck.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky and Steve have a long talk with Sarah later that night to get her input. Of course, Steve’s mother just laughs and says she can easily walk or drive to either house, and they should go with whatever home they feel best suits their needs. With her gentle guidance, they come to a decision.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Bucky grins as he rises from his mother’s dining room table on Christmas Eve. “I know we’re supposed to do presents tomorrow mornin’, but I’m gonna die if I have to wait until then to give Beck her gift from Steve and I.”

Sarah and Winnie laugh, eyes sparkling since they’d both been clued into Bucky’s plan in advance. Becca, on the other hand, is the picture of suspicion and excitement, eyes narrowing even as a smile plays at her bow lips.

“You’re makin’ me nervous, big brother,” she calls out, laughing when Bucky sprints back into the room and drops a small box in front of her. “Don’t know what you’re so damn worked up about; it’s an awfully puny gift, ain’t it?”

“Just open it, will ya?” Bucky chuckles, bouncing on the balls of his feet and smiling when he catches Steve’s eye. The blond can’t help but grin in return, thrilled that they’ve managed to work this out, and that Bucky’s happy.

“What is this?” Becca looks up, brow furrowed in confusion as she holds up a silver key. “Key to your place? Seems kind of silly; I only visit when you’re there and I know where the spare is.”

“It’s a key to your place, Beck,” Bucky beams, laughing as his sister’s jaw drops. “Merry Christmas, sis.”

“You can’t just-” Becca stammers, unable to keep an incredulous grin from her face. “You can’t just give me your _house_ . Where are you gonna _live?”_

“I’m moving in with Steve,” Bucky replies, glancing Steve’s way fondly. “And I absolutely can just give you my house. Well, a share of it, anyway. I’m retaining half ownership so that I can take care of maintenance for you. I figure you’re whole life’s down here, but you’re young, and wouldn’t the income from an investment property be a hell of a help payin’ off your student loans?”

“Bucky,” Becca laughs, tears streaming down her face. “Holy shit, _thank you_.”

“This is how it shoulda been from the beginning,” Bucky smiles as his sister pulls him into a tight hug. “You shoulda gotten half. I’m just fixing it. And don’t worry, since this is really just me making the situation right, you get a pretty present too.”

“It’s a cashmere sweater your ma told us you had your eye on,” Steve stage whispers, tipping Becca an exaggerated wink, and that has the five of them roaring with laugher.

“Steve, thank you,” Becca bounds over to the blond, embracing him. “Thank you for agreeing to let my ridiculous brother move in with you, you’re the _best_.”

“Happy to have him,” Steve replies, smiling over at Bucky and loving the way the brunet’s eyes soften.

 

* * *

 

“That was the right thing to do,” Bucky murmurs into Steve’s neck as they lie together in his old bedroom. “Thank you for helping me to make this decision and for supporting it. I know selling the place would have made things easier for you and me financially, but I always felt bad that Gramps left it all to me.”

Steve smiles, capturing Bucky’s lips in a swift, sweet kiss. “Of course, Buck. And it was definitely the right thing to do. Besides, half ownership means you get a cut of the rent. I’ve made a pretty decent dent in that mortgage, but we’ll pay off the house way faster now.”

“We make a good team, don’t we?” Bucky murmurs between kisses, moving so that he’s hovering over Steve, relishing the sensation of the blond’s skin against his own.

“We do,” Steve breathes, chuckling as Bucky begins kissing his way down Steve’s neck. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

Bucky sighs contentedly and moves back to kiss Steve, slow and deep.

“Merry Christmas, Steve,” Bucky breathes as he comes up for air, then goes about losing himself in the man that he loves.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
